


Ghost

by LunasFanfictionCorner



Series: Jeremy & Jason [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also I didn't know how to write Richs lisp so he didn't really have one but it was mentioned?, But in chapter 6 he has one? What did I do?, But kinda censored swearing?, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Is it ok if they swear and it's still teens?, No Smut, Seriously!, This is like so dumb, What Have I Done, boyf riends - Freeform, enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasFanfictionCorner/pseuds/LunasFanfictionCorner
Summary: Jeremy thought that the squip was gone for good. Even though his was Voice was still in his Head his own was still the loudest guiding him.Things were looking great for him and Christine. He had fixed his relationship with Michael. But then something happens that is to big for him alone.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Jeremy & Jason [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894255
Kudos: 12





	1. The Squips return

It started with small things.He knew that the Squip was still conscious, because of the snarky remarks he had to endure almost every day. " _Fix your posture! Why are you wearing this shirt?"_ He tried ignoring it. Repeating his new philosophy that his voice was the loudest. But inside he knew that he'd have to live with the Squips constant remarks. The first time he slipped up and gave away that his Squip still talked to him was on a Date with Christine. They were talking about a play that would come to the local theatre. Christines smile was the most beautiful smile Jeremy had every seen. He wasn't really paying attention to her though because of the constant nagging in a corner of his brain. 

" _Jeremy! You know that your slouching fix your posture. Be glad I can't shock you anymore or else..."_

Jeremy tried to hide that he wasn't paying attention. Tried to hold down his anger. Tried not to lash out. But it didn't work.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted directly in Christines face his hands trembling. 

Her eyes immediately filled up with tears her lip shacking. He reached for her hand but she slapped him. 

"I better get going..." Her voice was trembling and she cried so hard that the snot had almost reached her chin. 

"CHRISTINE WAIT!" But it was too late. 

He didn't need the Squips commentary, but without her he couldn't stop him. 

" _That's why you need me Jeremy! Would you have followed my advice...She'd actually love you instead of fee-"_ But Jeremy didn't pay attention. He sat on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. It was his fault. 

Christine immediately knew something was off about Jeremys behavior. But she didn't know what it was. So she talked to Michael, Jeremys best friend. Surely he'd know what was wrong. But he was just as clueless. 

The next time was 4 months later when Michael was hanging out with Jeremy. They wanted to go to the movies but Jeremy complained about a terrible headache so they stayed at Michaels. Michael had just gotten them snacks when he found Jeremy unconscious on the floor. He was twitching and mumbling nonsense. Michael immediately called an ambulance and tried to wake his best friend up. Later in the hospital Jeremy confessed that it wasn't the first time that had happened. Christine rushed over to confront him but he didn't want to talk to her. He couldn't face her after what had happened the last time they were together. 

"Jeremy..." she started softly. Her hand wandered to Jeremys but he pulled it away from her warmth. He didn't want to hurt his friends. "Please tell us why you're acting so strange!" It sounded more like a command. "You...I forgave you so please forgive yourself and talk to us." 

_"Look Jeremy. They don't even want the Jeremy you are right now! I could help you...if you'd stop resisting."_ Jeremy felt the electricity wander trough his body when it spoke. The terrible it he was so afraid off. 

"If you want to do me a favor...Leave." he said trough gritted teeth. He didn't dare look in their eyes knowing exactly they were upset with him. "Jeremy you can't be serious! You had a seizure! Was it because of the squip?" Michael had said the bad word. The word that sent shivers down his spine. "How..." but before he could say anything he felt wrong . As if there was someone pulling on his mouth and tongue. He knew exactly what happened. It was the Squip that had taken over his mouth putting words that he didn't want to say in it. " **It's gone. We made sure that we destroyed it. To be honest since it's gone I've felt strange. I haven't eaten that much so that's probably the reasons why I fainted."** Of course it wasn't and the Squip knew that better than anyone. He was the reason Jeremy had fainted so many times. He was rewiring Jeremys brain, fusing his own "conscience" to Jeremys. They were slowly becoming one even though Jeremy fought back with all the strength he had left. But the Squip had a clear Goal. Improve Jeremy and his life.


	2. Details

* * *

Michael was glad at first that Jeremy was able to leave the hospital the same day he was admitted but he felt something was off with his Player two. But he didn't pay attention to that at first. So life went on as normal. But just a few days after the incident at Michaels he noticed something was off. Jeremy started coming to school tired trying to hide it but failing miserably. He didn't eat and drink anything that was considered really unhealthy instead going for a salad and water. Jeremys posture improved quickly and he didn't stutter that much when talking to anyone. Yeah those were small details that changed but for Michael they were major. He went to Christine to see if je behaved strange when they hung out. Turned out she had the same idea bumping into Michael right after they left Math. 

"Michael! Do you know what's up with Jeremy? He's...Behaving strange." She said while pulling him into an empty classroom. "I have an idea but you're not gonna like it..." they didn't dare consider the possibility. Didn't dare think Jeremy had to go trough something like this without telling them. Well it was something he would do as they had just found out that he was actually wearing contact lenses for almost 3 years. Michael didn't know that Jeremys eyesight was bad. "But this is something..." Christine couldn't finish the sentence because Jeremy was walking towards them with a grin on his face. "HEYYY!" He waved at them. They turned to him still being weary of the one claiming to be Jeremy. "Jer...You ok?" " **Why shouldn't I be?** " It sounded almost forced but they didn't confront him about it. But they promised to keep a close eye on their best friend. 

\------------------------- 1Week later --------------------------

Jeremy felt off ever since coming back from the hospital. He couldn't sleep properly. Lost his appetite and was in general not really in the mood to do anything other than try to sleep which he couldn't. The Squip kept his mouth shut most of the time he was there. But Jeremy had noticed that je looked different when he did appear. But even that he was able to see it again didn't freak him out as much as it should've. Still the Squip started to change his appearance into well Jeremy. Every time he went to school he was always accompanied by it looking over his shoulder. The omnipresent Computer that had taken root in his brain. He didn't notice the changes at first but when he did he actually felt freaked out. The thing that gave away that he wasn't just "Jeremy" anymore was the Diet. Every day was the same but not in a way. Every day be became more distant from himself and it scared him. The Squip was still quiet until that fateful moment when he spotted Christine and Michael in an empty classroom talking to each other. It didn't take a detective to know they were talking about him. He wanted to reach out. Wanted them to know how he felt. Wanted their help. But something kept him. It was like a curtain that clouded his vision. A fog that kept him from thinking straight. And then he moved but not really him. Him waving him talking. It was him but not him.


	3. Jeremy?

It was clear that Jeremy wasn't in control when his appearance changed from absolute geek to Womanizer. He was still friendly and kind. Still joking around and hanging out with Christine,Michael,Rich and Jake but they knew it wasn't really him. They couldn't address it or else they would risk Jeremy getting harmed so they met in secret. 

"Rich...I don't know what to do anymore. That's not my boyfriend. Not the boy I fell in love with." She had been crying for almost half an hour leaning on Jakes shoulder for support. He gently went trough her hair to calm her nerves but it didn't work. "But how do we save Jer? He would never willingly be controlled by his Squip." It still hurt Rich just hearing or saying the word. It had left deep scars that needed time to heal. But when a friend is in need he didn't care about his own well being. "I got some mountain dew red from the supplier but we only have one shot to give it to him." Michael said leaning against the bright yellow wall. "The big march party. He'll go there! We can put it in the cup he'll drink out of." Said Jake still comforting Christine. "You're right! Guys we need to plan this carefully we only have one shot at this without risking Jeremys wellbeing!"

He was still smiling. Still joking. But it wasn't really him. And Jeremy knew it. The Squip had done something to him. Something bigger than him. Most of the time he was conscious and in control was when he cried alone in his room. The Squip reassuring that nothing was wrong. But deep inside everything was broken and no one was there to help him pick up the pieces. His thoughts were scrambled and foggy. It was on a school day in the middle of February when Christine couldn't take it anymore. The Squip controlled Jeremy had criticized Richs lisp was gossiping with the popular girls and had started telling Michael he should listen to some stupid new Hip hop artist. She had just snapped yelling and crying. "You're not the person I fell in love with! I want the old Jeremy back! Give him back!" Michael had to hold her back before she could hit him. Christine resorted to crying into Michaels Hoodie. But he didn't mind. And neither did "Jeremy" he looked irritated for a second his eyes starring at a spot on the wall before focusing back on both of his friends. He left after that without saying a word or even showing any sign of emotion in his eyes. Just a week later was when they finished preparing everything for the rescue mission. After the incident that had occurred just last week, Christine was a total mess not even going to Rehearsal because it hurt to much. They were going to spike a drink that Squeremy (that was their name for the horrible combination) was going to drink because even though he was controlled by a computer he still needed to drink. "I hope this'll work out...I can't do this anymore, Michael." They couldn't remember a time when Christines eyes weren't puffy and red. Michael tried to be there for her even though he was holding back tears of his own. Jeremy was his best friend and even though he didn't want to admit. He loved him not just as a Bro. But he understood that Jeremy didn't share those feelings. "If not we're so screwed!" They had hired Chloe to deliver the invitation to Squeremy. And if course he accepted on the spot with a strange smile. It was as if he had waited for this even though the Party wasn't fully planned. The invitation was just a test from the ones organizing the party to see who would come. Chloe seemed satisfied and left after a small chat. Now the only thing they could do was wait.


	4. The Party

The Group had met before the party to make sure everything went well. They all got invitations and made sure to dress like they were actually there for the party. Christine wasn't crying now that she had a clear mission. She had to save her Boyfriend. "Ok, Rich! You have to distract him with your lisp make him furious...or close to that!" He noded looking determined. "So Christine will spike his drink with the red! While Jake stands back in case he notices and tries to drop it somewhere!" "And...I'll stay back and...will be the last resort if everything goes wrong. I'll have the rest of the red with me and you know the rest." He swallowed his nerves making him almost vomit. They gave each other one last look of encouragement and then they entered the house. 

Rich spotted Squeremy immediately. He was talking to Chloe and Jenna. Laughing and not really paying attention to anything. But then he seemed to stop abruptly. He excused himself. Squeremy started walking to the table where the soft drinks were. He seemed to hesitate for a second, leaning forward to grab onto the table so he wouldn't fall. Rich quickly followed him tapping him on the right shoulder. "Hello Je-" But Squeremy wasn't having any of it, cutting him off. "Hello Rich! Would you like a soft drink?" His smile was uncomfortably wide and he almost forced it in Richs hand. "No thank you..." he was to surprise to make his lisp really bad. Squeremy left a baffled Rich behind going behind the Stage that was in a corner of the house. Christine, Jake and Michael followed him after their poor confused friend had signaled them that he failed. Behind the stage was a second table with soft drinks. The difference was that they were already filled into cups so it was a roulette of what you'd get. Squeremy was looking at the cups before putting something in only around 1/3 of them. It didn't take a genius to know what he was doing. "So...How are you planning on stopping me?" Michael was the first to arrive behind the stage being greeted by those words. Words that sent a shiver down his spine. Christine stood beside him Mountain dew red in hand. "You see..." He turned around dramatically, spreading his arms a cup in his Hand. "I'm just trying to fulfill my purpose!" It sounded wrong coming from Jeremys voice. His voice wasn't meant for villain monologues. But somehow the Squip had gotten the voice cracks under control. "I'm gonna make everyone around Jeremy so much better!" He smirked. Michael stepped forward trying to stay calm. He didn't need another panic attack. His best friend was in danger. And the students who had no clue what was happening could be turned into mindless zombies if they drank from the cups. "Let our friend go you piece of junk!" "Why should I? Why do you even care? He treated you bad. Called you a Loser." Michael remembered that fateful night in the bathroom. It was the Squip it had to be. "That was you! Jeremy would've ne-" "HAHAHA! You're joking right? I wasn't active when that happened!" Christine was holding Michaels hand trying to keep him calm. From the corner of his eye he saw Jake sneaking up on Squeremy. But when he went to tackle him the Squip ducked and grabbed Jake by the throat. "I'm a Super computer...Did you really think I was gonna give up that easily. We're not going down without a fight!" There was something new in Jeremys voice. Almost as if two voices were overlapping with a hint of electricity. "Please...How are you even back? We destroyed you and none of the other Squips came back?" The Squip sighed. "I'm not just the Squip anymore...Yes you destroyed what I wanted you to destroy but..." he paused for a second. But that second was enough for Jake to punch him in the face. "YOU!" His voice was shacking blood flowing from Jeremys nose. "I..." there was a tiny sound that came from him. A voice crack that sounded like. "JEREMY!" The Squip had lost his grip on control over Jeremy for just a few seconds. But they had noticed when he started slouching holding a hand to his nose. "I'm going to make you life better Jeremy. Just go back." He cleared his throat. "Where was I? Oh right. We're Jeremy now." The gang now accompanied by Rich looked at him question marks in their eyes. "I ingrained my being into Jeremy Heere so if you want to kill me..." He spread his arms again. "You have to hurt Jeremy."


	5. No other choice

All of them needed a second to understand the severity of that revelation. "You stupid piece of junk! Jeremy would've told us that something like that was happening." It laughed. It was a combination of laughing and snickering which sounded kinda funny coming from Jeremys voice. "You didn't notice his small pleads for help? Him deliberately saying the wrong lines at play rehearsal? He wanted to talk to you Michael but you always said you had no time, always making up dumb excuses." That was the last straw. "GET HIM!" Christine shouted next to the now crying Michael who had a panic attack. He didn't notice how his friend was suffering until it was too late. That's how he had felt in that bathroom. That's how Jeremy had been feeling. "Jer..." he said trough his sobbing. "But no one has to feel like that when I improve everyones live!" Jake and Rich had grabbed Squeremy keeping him pinned to the ground. "Do you think you'll get rid of me that easily?" His eyes unfocused for a second while his body went limp. "Jeremy?" Christine asked careful her voice had a spark of hope that fuelled everyone. 

"What are you doing to my friends? Get out of my head!!!" inside of Jeremys mind he stood in front of the Keanu Reeves lookalike. "Please Jeremy! I'm just trying to improve everyones lives by getting rid of thei-" Jeremy tried walking to it wanting to beat the ever loving shit out of it. "We are one. I won't leave until my mission is complete!" Its tone was calm and collected which just send more shivers trough Jeremys body. Well at least the parts he could feel. The Squip stared at him opening his mouth a little. "Jeremy?" They suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Christine? CHRISTINE! Help me." Jeremy shouted as loud as he could. The Squip looked angry his holographic fist trembling. "She'll be the first to go!" With that he left Jeremy in the prison that was his own mind.

"The dew? Christine where's the dew?" Rich asked quickly trying to hold Jeremy down. She had dropped the bottle. "Michael quick!" Her voice was hoarse but she was determined. They had seen that Jeremy was still in there. “His constant screaming is absolutely nerv raking! Good god I'm going to fix that before I sta-" the Squipsm stopped for a second. Wait did he even need to stop? Jake and Rich were still on top of Jeremys Body trying to keep the damage as minimal as possible. But they knew that Jeremy was going to have bruises and probably a broken nose considering how his nose still bled. "Christine? Can you keep him in place J? Michael needs help..." they both turned around to see Michael sobbing on the ground hugging his knees. Jake noded after hesitating for a second. The Squip was still staring at the ceiling not saying anything. "Michael! Michael look at me man. You couldn't have known..." Rich took Michaels right hand squeezing it to comfort him. “He was hurting so bad...and I didn't think..." "You couldn't have known...We'll get him back." Michael shook his head. "Rich...I...I...You don't understand how I..." Rich squeezed a bit harder. "I see the way you look at him..." "Guys?" Jake whimpered as Squeremy had him in a choke hold. "What if Jeremy disappears when we make him drink it?" Rich helped him up still holding his hand. "Jeremy? I know you can fight him!" Christine had found the bottle holding it in her shaking left hand. She had overheard Richs conversation but to be honest she wasn't surprised. Michael was openly Gay and he had every right to be in love with Jeremy. They've known each other for 12 years. "We have to get Jeremy out!“ Michael let go of Richs hand taking the Mountain Dew Red from Christine. "Christine. You're his girlfriend. Talk to him." She took a step getting a bit closer to Squeremy who had finally let go of Jake. "Jeremy. When I knew that I was in love with you I...I was to afraid to say it. But you were so kind still giving me my space." Christine didn't mention that he almost helped the Computer in his head take over the entire school. "So please...I want the sweet, nerdy, kind Jeremy. You can fight it." They were now standing so close together that Squeremy took her Hands. "You know Christine Canigula? Jeremys goals changed after the play." He took a step back. "Drastically. And it wasn't my doing. But he seems to finally understand something about him-" she cut him off with an impulsive decision. A kiss. But instead of returning it he pushed her as softly as possible. "I'm so- chris. But I don- love you." His voice was small and broken. His eyes unfocused. Jeremys body was trembling. "I know..." she quietly said holding back tears. "Michael?" Michael looked into his best friends eyes seeing determination but also confusion. "Jer-Bear? Is that you?" He quickly sprinted towards him holding the Red as tight as possible. "Michael...We've been friends for so long and I just couldn't bring myself to tell you this. You came out to me in eight grade and I supported you. But I never told you that I felt like this. And I felt like this because of you. You're the person I want to be with every day!" Michaels smile dropped. "Oh no...Shit...Stop lying you tic tac reject!" Squeremy focused on him his posture absolutely flawless. "He told you this Michael. I removed all of his filters and insecurities. Aren't you happy that he likes you as well?" Michael was now only two steps away from his best friend. "I'm sorry for this!" And with that he took a sip from the Red himself and kissed Jeremy. It was a messy kiss but he forced his lips apart and almost spit in his mouth which sounds as disgusting as it looks. Michael felt awful but he noticed the shift in Jeremys posture. And then he heard his best friend swallow. He was never so glad that someone swallowed his spit. They stopped, Michael pulling away rather quickly. "Ohhhh you stupid brats! I'll-" Squeremy stopped. And abruptly collapsed. "Oh" "My" "Nightmares!" All of them immediately ran over to check on Jeremy. Rich was checking his pulse. Jake was carrying him to a secure location. And Christine? Christine stood there with Michael beginning a long overdue conversation. "I'm sorry Chris..." "No no it's alright. I knew for a long time actually. You two are made for each other!" She smiled for the first time in a long while. "Are you gonna be alright?" He asked feeling absolutely awful about this. She nodded. "I'm just glad Jeremy us safe! That's all that matters." "Hey guys!! He's waking up!!"


	6. The end?

"Hey tall ath..." Rich and Jake had brought Jeremy to the bathroom where they laid him in the bathtub. Jeremy was awake but not present his eyes not focusing on anything and he was hyperventilating. "Jeremy you need to calm down! Focuth on my voice!" Rich didn't dare touch him fearing he might make it worse. And Jeremy did focus on Rich. "I-I-I...Oh no." Michael and Christine had entered the bathroom but as soon as Jeremy saw them he started hyperventilating even more. Jake sat on the toilet eying him with a look of pure pity. "Jeremy..." Rich touched the poor boys arm but he just flinched banging his head on the cool surface of the wall next to the tub. Michael was kneeling next to Rich giving him a reassuring look. The worst was over. Oh how wrong they were. "Hey Jer-Bear...We can only help you if you're actually here with us. What do you see?" "I see your...oh shit this is..oh god no." He paused before trying again. "Something is massively wrong with us!" Jeremy said again gesturing to himself. "Us?" asked Jake. "Hith Thquip...Didn't it thay they became one?" "That is correct Richard!" There was a shift in Jeremys posture. He seemed to be relaxing and his eyes focused on them. But it wasn't really Jeremy. "Jeremy is in bad shape. I only took control of the situation so he could rest. The Mountain Dew Red reset me completely but I still have access to the records of what I did when I was 'defective'." He used Jeremys hands to air quote that last word. "So you're split but Jeremy isn't in shape to use his own body?" Christine asked loudly. The Squip nodded. "The Mountain Dew Red somehow split us into two but he's sleeping right now. If I were to relinquish control his body would be without a pilot if you want it explained simple." Michael gasped grabbing onto Rich for support. "You're not implying what I think you are?" He sadly nodded again. "Jeremy and I are still so strongly connected that he can't function without me. Even if he's in control there's a possibility that I'm shoved into the drivers seat without his permission. He'd have to wait for the next 'switch' to regain his body. This is..." he abruptly stopped as he closed his eyes. "What do you mean permanently? You're not gonna control me again! No choice yeah great no I can't even live my life!" He started mumbling before full blown shouting. "Jeremy?" Rich asked carefully putting a hand on his shoulder. And then he was there. All of his feelings just overwhelming him. Jeremy cried. He hated ugly crying because of the feeling that he was vulnerable. "Michael. It...It said that the red reset it but we will sometimes. Switch? I do not trust that piece of garbage. I don't believe any of his words...I can't-" he was cut off by lips pressing against his. Michaels lips were warm and he could smell weed and sugar. He didn't pull away. He didn't want to pull away. But Michael did. "Jeremy this tic tac reject will not harm you or any of us ever again ok?" Jeremy nodded still blushing. "I TOLD YOU!" Screamed Rich having a mischievous look on his face. "How much do I owe you again?" Jake asked defeated. "50$" Christine was trying to hold in her laughing. "I...Should we go home? Can I come over Micah?" Michael smiled at the old nickname. "Of course Jer-Bear." Jake helped Jeremy get out of the bathtub while Rich went on about how he knew they're totally Gay for each other. 

"I still don't know about the thing it said. The switching. It's like being ejected from the drivers seat it said. What if this happens when we're at school?" Michaels basement was as messy as always. Jeremy had to actively avoid tripping over things. Michael had already gotten some blankets for him before collapsing onto the bed. "I'll make sure to keep it from causing trouble. I hate that thing so much. But it's not your fault ok!" He knew Jeremy blamed himself for everything that happened but he had forgiven him. "It said that it can calculate a time window when a switch is supposed to happen. What time is it?" "One am..." Jeremy immediately grimaced. "I guess I'm gonna find out how it feels like...It says between One am to 1:05" Michael shuddered at the thought of being alone with the Squip. But he couldn't show that. Not when Jeremy needed his strength. "Just say something when you start feeling different!" Jeremy nodded slowly fear in his eyes. "If it tries anything..." Jeremy began but Michael cut him off. "Jeremy...If it were a person I'd kick that computers ass. It won't hurt you or me or anyone ever again!" Michael didn't believe his own words but it was enough to calm the tall boy next to him down. "How do you feel?" Michael took Jeremys hand squeezing it a bit to show he wouldn't leave. "I'm feeling kinda sick. My head hurts, like a lot. And my...sorry.“ He leaned his head against Michaels shoulder. His eyes closed and his breathing seemed to stop for just a split second. "Jeremy? Squip?" He asked the second one with more hesitation. No answer. Michael didn't want to move. He couldn't. "Jeremy is still able to hear us this time. He can also communicate with me. This makes this so much easier!" The Squip had finally said something. "Listen to me you stupid-" but Michael couldn't start his ranting as the Squip lifted his head going to the small bathroom. "I wasn't done talking to you! Why are you even in there?“ He followed his friends body seeing that it looked into the mirror. "This is a 'compromise'. Jeremy wants to keep an eye on me." It said sarcasm clear in its voice. The Squip turned around looking at Michael with no emotion showing in Jeremys face. "I'm...Sorry. I think that is a good way to start this conversation." Michael looked at it, confused. "Yeah. Damn right you owe us an apology. Explain yourself and we might just spare you from another Mountain dew red bath." It shrugged which looked wrong with Jeremys body doing the motion. "My programming was not made for a shift in a persons goal. That's the simple version. I couldn't process his new goal and was still following my original goal but the glitch also deleted every database of morally right and wrong actions, which is why I used such drastic methods." Michael was absolutely furious trying his hardest to remain calm. "You made MY best friend a prisoner un his own head. Yeah that does seem a bit drastic." The Squip was standing perfectly still not showing any emotion. "Again. I think that my actions are inexcusable. I really do. You aren't going to trust me and that is from my standpoint understandable." Michael cut him off. "Damn right! If you hurt anyone ever again we'll get you out of Jers head!" It finally showed an emotion trough Jeremys body. Concern and fear. Michael knew how Jeremy looked when he was scared so he knew exactly what the Squip was feeling. Or well pretending to. "I again say that I understand that. I hope that this is the last time that I 'malfunction' " The Squip turned to face the shower seeing that there was water dripping from the shower head. "You better try and not hope! When is Jeremy coming back? I need to talk to him..." It shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I can't use my Quantum processor when I'm in control which is why I was quite easily defeated by you. I can't tell you possible outcomes right now. We'll have to wait." Michael left the room in a sour mood, collapsing onto the bed. "Well then. Let's talk about rules!" The Squip followed him sitting on his left. "Of course. I will repeat anything Jeremy might want to add." And so they started talking. It was about half an hour later that the Squip excused itself to go to the bathroom. But it wasn't the Squip that came back to sit with Michael. "I heard everything you two said. It's gone right now if that makes you feel better..." Michael loved the way Jeremy talked. It wasn't smooth or beautiful and hos voice cracks were getting out of hand but that was his Jeremy. "You should get some sleep." "I'm glad if I'll be able to sleep for more than five minutes after all that has happened..." They both smiled. "Hey about the...the kiss. I know that you're..." Michael couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence but Jeremy just leaned on his shoulder. "What the Squip said. Me projection my feelings onto Christine...that was true. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I think I actually feel in love with you even before you came out to me..." he chucked nervously before continuing. "Do you like me Michael?" Both boys were blushing. "Of course. You're my favowite pewson after all. Also I think the kisses were evident enough." "Yeah...I'm so tired!" Jeremys eyelids were getting heavy and he felt a strange warm feeling in his whole body. "I'm helping you get comfortable ok?" Jeremy nodded not paying attention to anything anymore before finally drifting off into the sweet nothingness of sleep.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. I just wrote this because I wanted to! It's one of the few Fan fictions I wrote that I didn't drop...  
> Anyway that's the end. I hope you enjoyed this dumb Fanfic!   
> Have a lovely Morning/Day/Evening 😉

3 months. It has been 3 months since the incident that had changed their lives. Michael and Jeremy had decided to start dating and Christine was slowly getting over the breakup. She actually came to the realization that she liked Jenna way more than Jeremy. Rich was glad he wasn't the only Bi-con in their group. "Hey tall ath! We're planning a get together in Christines garden. It ith a pool party so make thure you're drethed properly." They were just getting out of their math class when Rich had stopped Jeremy. "Today?" The small boy nodded. "Does Michael already know about it or do I have to tell him?" Both boys were walking to their lockers which were really close to each other. "Yeth. He thaid. Rich pleathe tell Jeremy not to wait for me well meet at Chrithtineth houthe." Jeremy chuckled. "What do you even go to speech therapy for if you still sound like that?" But the smile in his face suddenly disappeared when he realized that he had said that out loud. "Jason correct?" Rich looked at him a painfully neutral look on his face. "That is what Jeremy calls me. But I think I did an excellent job imitating him." He gave the short boy a small smile. "Thank goodness this was the last period. When did you?" He gestured to Jeremy. "When you started talking to Jeremy. He's still here. If I had to guess I'd say I'm gonna have to do this for 30 minutes? More or less?" They had finally arrived at the lockers when Christine tapped on Jeremys shoulder. "Hey Jeremy! Rich told you about the pool party right?" She was bouncing not stopping anytime soon. "Richard told me about it. Jeremy is also informed." She took a step back. "Hello. Did you and Jeremy decide on a name for you?" Her smile had died down a bit but it was still genuine. "Jason is the name Jeremy gave me." She took out a piece of paper out of her bag writing it down. "Jason. That's a nice name. Well see you later Jeremy! You too...Jason." She left them. "She's at least talking to me. Michael stops talking every time I try to start a conversation." He took out some of Jeremys books. "I'm trusting you to not try and take over the entire school. If Jeremy is still conscious...Is it ok if I leave?" Jason didn't move looking at the wall. After a few seconds he looked at Rich. "He said that he'll see you later. And to be careful on your way home." Rich nodded. "See you Jer!" 

Christines backyard was pretty big. There was a big pool in the center with towels and benches all around it. Jeremy hasn't been in her backyard since the first incident at the date. But there he was Michael following him. "Hey Jer-Bear? Are you sure you're ok?" He asked, carefully putting a hand on his Boyfriends shoulder. "I just hope I can enjoy the entirety of the party. Jason says that there is a possibility of a switch happening in the next 3 hours. I don't want to be a mood killer Mikey..." Michael just smiled but it was a forced fake one. "Jason...Jason is ok to be around after we implemented the rules." Michael didn't want to be around the thing that caused his favorite person so much pain but he knew that Jeremy had started to accept and co exist with it so he had to try and do the same thing. "MICHAEL! JEREMY!" Rich shouted from the other side of the pool. They saw him but not for long as he was being shoved into it by Jake. Christine and Jenna were laughing. "I'm gonna sit on the bench ok?" Jeremy said to Michael. Michael nodded knowing the reason. Jeremy hated swimming pools. It got better over the years but swimming in one still took a lot of energy and encouragement. "If you just want to sit on the edge that's fine. I won't force you to do anything you don't want." Michaels voice was calm and soothing for Jeremy and he felt his anxiety and fears shrink. "Ok." They sat their things down in front of the bench. Michael took out some sunscreen. "Jer? Could you..." "Oh of course." He helped Michael put on the sunscreen in locations hard to reach for him. Now it was Jeremys turn. "I'm gonna go in ok? But I'll visit you regularly!" Jeremy looked embarrassed. "You don't have to..." he mumbled. Christine and Jenna had joined Rich in the pool and jake was also sitting on the edge. "I'M GONNA JUMP GUYS! PREPARE FOR BIG WAVES!" Michael was already running and then jumping into the cold water splashing it onto Christine and Jenna in the process a big wave rolling over the poor girls. Christine let out a scream. "MICHAEL!!!" He immediately started diving under water to escape the girls revenge. Jeremy was happy. He actually was happy seeing all his friends playing around. "Hey bro! Don't you want to swim?" Jake was now sitting next to him smiling. "Oh...I...I..." but he couldn't finish his sentence when Jake shoved him into the pool with more force than he could handle. Michael saw what was happening and tried to get to his Boyfriend but the damage was already done. Jeremy hit the ground of the pool with his head. It was enough to knock the air out of his lungs. Was that how he will die. He remembered it. Him almost drowning because of the bullies who had held his head under water. Michael not being able to save him. He saw a blurry figure frantically saying something he couldn't understand. And then he felt himself strangely disconnected from his body. He moved and started swimming to the surface. But he himself didn't do anything. And then he took in a deep breath full of fresh air, coughing but alive. His body swam to the pool ladder and started climbing it. Jeremy was still in shock but now with actual ground under his feet he could focus on the blue figure standing next to him. His body was on the floor still coughing but breathing and alive. "Jason?" He asked groggy. The figure smiled. It didn't look like Keanu Reeves anymore. No it had become something entirely different. It had ditched the long trench coat for a cardigan just like Jeremys. Its hair was still perfect but styled differently. He had a Pac man shirt and a pair of jeans. On his feet were a pair of worn out converse. He didn't look like his worst nightmare anymore. He looked like someone he'd get along with. "Jeremy. I apologize for doing what I did. You were in danger and my coded instincts told me to keep you alive by taking over. I..." Jeremy looked at Jason not with anger but relieve in his eyes. "You saved my life! Forget the rules right now. You saved my life." he thought, his body coughing but finally seeming to stop. "JEREMY!" Michael was finally next to him holding him in his arms. "Your panic attack and the event that occurred took a lot of your energy. If you allow it I will tell Michael that you're just going to sleep and he won't have to worry. I will monitor your condition!" Jeremy could see the concern in his friends eyes. "Please Jeremy talk to me..." He could hear Christine and Jenna screaming at Jake for pushing him. "Michael. Jeremy will sleep for a bit. His body needs time to recover from the shock and his anxiety attack. I will monitor his vitals but he's not in danger anymore." Michael as at first taken a back by Jason answering him but then he realized something. "Holly...You just saved his life..." Michael helped Jeremy up, laying him onto the bench. Jeremy felt control being returned to him but was immediately hit with another wave of fatigue. "Go to sleep Jeremy. You need rest" And for the first time he listened to Jason and closed his eyes before drifting off to sleep. 

Jake apologized so many times that you would think he tried murdering him. Which was kind of true but Jeremy just wanted to forget this ever happened. One day all of them were sitting in their local pizza place when Jeremy said something that shocked everyone. "Jason will hang out with all of you today. It is a test to see if computers are able to change. Michael and I talked about it and we decided that we will split up. Every group gets two hours. Rich and Jake. Christine and Jenna. Chloe and Brooke. And the last one Michael and Rich." They all looked at him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Jenna carefully. "We'll have to just try it out. Speaking of. Rich and Jake your two hours will begin after we finish eating." After they finished their pizza all of the teams split up thinking about activities that could be interesting for Jason. 

"And you're ok with that Jeremy?" Rich asked Jeremy who was changing in a bathroom stall. "After the incident...something changed...and I have to learn to live with that...So this is your chance to meet Jason." He came out of the stall wearing a black cardigan, a pac man shirt and a pair of jeans. The converse on his feet were worn out and his hair was still messy but in an attractive way. Jeremy looked in the mirror seeming satisfied with the result. "What now?" "Now we wait." It didn't take long for Jason to take over. He wanted Jeremy there with him still thinking this was an awful idea but Jeremy left him alone, his whole being crammed into a tiny corner of his brain. Jeremys eyes changed to a beautiful blue, glowing a bit before he stretched. Jake and Rich just looked at him. "So what do you want to do?" It was still Jeremys voice but way smoother and a tad deeper. "We thought about grabbing some Pretzels and then Jake wanted to go look for a CD he's been chasing after for what? 5 months." Jake shrugged. "It's not as bad as you searching for the 'perfect' hair dye! He looked for it for 7 months before deciding red was the best..." Jake laughed. Rich looked embarrassed and punched him lightly. "Sure." Jason said unsure. His posture was flawless. And he was emitting confidence. "Great the let's get going! We only have 1:30 left because of Jeremy who just had to change his clothes..." Rich said in a mocking tone. "He did that for me. You know how we can change our appearance Richard. This is what Jeremy sees. Except for his stature and face. I can't change that obviously." They stared at him. "Well then...Let's go!" 

Rich and Jake were pleasantly surprised that Jason was actually a pretty decent guy when he didn't want to take over the entire school. "What do you do when you're in Jers head?" Rich asked trying to learn more about him. "It depends. But if I'm what you consider bored..." Jason paused. "I read books. And when I'm in control I am allowed to draw and sketch." He said. "I didn't take you for the creative type..." they were standing in front the pretzel place waiting for Christine and Jenna. Rich had bought Jason a new T-shirt that only he was allowed to wear. "I think that I can tolerate you. But if you try anything funny..." Jason nodded. "It's completely understandable that you don't trust me." They were interrupted by Christines excited shouting. "I guess that's my cue. See you some other time Richard." Jason smiled. "Just call me Rich." "I will...Rich." 

Christine was way to excited. But Jason found it interesting to have a person around him that was full of energy. "So we want to go to the book store and then I thought we could go to that nice cafe that just opened and talk.“ She smiled. "So...Jason right? This is so weird." Jenna said. “We should get going." 

Christine and Jenna both watched Jason carefully when they were in the book store. He had told them that he liked to read and they were surprised. Jason was walking from shelf to shelf looking for something that he might find interesting. "So...What do you read?" Christine wanted to break the ice. "Pretty much anything. But I'm looking for the 5th and 6th Harry potter books. Jeremy doesn't have those yet and I enjoyed the first 4. If enjoyed is the right word to describe it." Christine was beaming. "OMG YOU LIKE HARRY POTTER?" She screamed. Jenna had to put her hand over Christines mouth to stop her from screaming more. "I found them. Here..." Jenna gave him two books. "Thank you. I should go pay for them. I'll...wait outside..." Jason quickly went to pay for the books and left the store in a hurry. "I think I made him uncomfortable." Christine now finally calmed down looking sad. "Nah you're amazing hon! He just needs time to warm up to you." "Jenna we're talking about a Supercomputer living in my ex boyfriends head that almost destroyed the entire scho-" Christine was cut off by a scream outside the store. They immediately ran outside seeing Jason laying on the floor. "Oh...Jenna?" Christine immediately ran up to him checking for a pulse. "What happened?" Jason slowly opened his eyes looking directly at Christine who let out a sigh of relieve. "I'm sorry for...ouch...this. It happens sometimes. We're ok." He quickly stood up, picking up the bag he had dropped. "What was that all about?" Jenna now next Christine asked. "It's nothing to be worried about. A switch was supposed to happen right now which is why I left in a hurry. I was looking for something to sit on so it would seem I was asleep instead of unconscious." He explained carefull to make it understandable. "That has happened before right?" Jason nodded. "We should get something to eat. Being unprepared for situations like this costs both Jeremy and me a lot of Energy." "I'm hungry too." “Do you like musicals?“ They were in the small cafe eating chocolate cake and drinking when the conversation shifted to Theatre. "I'm not sure if I can like things." Jason was staring at her with a blank face. "I think you'd like Dear Evan Hansen...It's full of great characters...and there's a book about it! Wait a sec. Here!" She gave him her headphones. Jason hesitantly put them on hearing a boy singing "On the outside always looking in. Will I ever be more than I've always been?" He enjoyed the melody humming along. "Look Jenna. I think he likes it." Jenna nodded giving her a beautiful big smile. "He sure does!"

Next up were Chloe and Brooke. They waited in front of the familiar Forever 21. "It's Jason right? Jer bear told us to get to know you so we thought..." Brooke was cut off by Chloe. "God you're taking to long. We're going clothes shopping! What better way to bond than searching for the perfect outfit." Jason looked uncomfortable trying his hardest to put on a fake smile. "But wouldn't it make sense to ask Jeremy what he wants to get?" He asked trying to get out of the situation. But Chloe was having none of it. "You're like two different people right? Wouldn't it make sense that you have clothes for yourself?" She looked him in the eyes. There was something about Chloe that he couldn't explain. "I suppose it would be better for longer switches. Jeremys clothes are..." he paused. "Not my style." "So what is your style?" Brooke asked holding a mountain of T-shirts. Jason didn't know what to say. Could a computer be speechless? "Retro but more a cool retro." The girls looked at each other. Then at Jason. Then at each other again. "We have an idea! Wait a second ok?" They left the mountain of T-shirts with him, leaving for a different section of the store. Just a few minutes later they returned with some Videogame, anime and Tv show themed shirts. "Here! Go on try them on!" Chloe practically pushed him into the changing room. Jason tried on almost every T-shirt bit settled on 2 pokemon and 1 Nintendo shirt. "This is soooooo much fun! And I thought you'd be a Jerk!" Brooke said after they left the store. She looked at her phone frowning afterwards. "Oh our time is over...Michael and Rich are coming over in a few minutes. Can I just say. I had so much fun." Jason tried smiling without it looking forced but it wasn't convincing. "Hey. If we're to much just tell us." she playfully punched his arm. "No it's just that even though he isn't quite there...Jeremy has some bad memories connected to this store. His emotions are spilling into...my 'emotions'? He was unsure saying that he had emotions but Jason felt to some extend. "Ohhh poor Jer-Bear...We'll remember that. I promise!" Brooke said. She gave him a hug which he awkwardly returned. "Jason! Hey it's our turn!" Michael yelled. "That's my cue! See you some other time!" "We wanted to go videogame shopping. Jeremy didn't say what he wanted to especially search so you will either have to ask him or...You pick." They we're standing in front of a Retro videogame shop. "Jeremy doesn't want to talk. I think he got bored and...fell asleep?" Michael starred at Jason utter confusion in his eyes. "How does that even work?" Jason just shrugged entering the shop with Michael and Rich. "I'm looking for Halo 2 Michael. If you thee it tell me." Michael gave a thumbs up going straight for the Nes games. Jason was kinda lost seeing so many videogames in one place. He still thought they were a waste of time but sometimes Jeremy let him play some of his games. And he enjoyed them very much. But he was of course better than any normal human considering he is still a Super Computer. "Do you wanna help me search for Apocalypse of the Damned 2? Jer and I wanted to play it after actually finishing the first one. Still stuck at level 9..." He gestured to the Nes shelve. "Of course!" "I can't believe we actually got it! Rich hey! Look at that." Michael was bouncing holding a copy of Apocalypse of the Damned 2 in his right hand. Rich had found a copy of Halo 2 and was ready to leave the store when Michael had started shouting. "Great Michael! I'm hungry tho...Pleathe hurry up!" He said before adding something. "Altho. Jason? Aren't you hungry?" Jason nodded slowly while Michael went to pay for the game. "Hey so...What we did is unforgivable. But I mean no harm. I just want to help everyone understand this new situation." Jason said looking at him no sarcasm or bite in his voice. He was genuinely sorry. "It will be hard but I already told you. I can live with thith!" Jason smiled. "Hey guys. Let's get you something to eat!" "No the new pokemon games are not that good. I have no idea what game freak is doing..." They sat on a bench eating their pizza slices. The conversation went from why the switch is literally the best Console ever to why pokemon should just die as a series. "Yeah I see your point Michael. But maybe they started the development on the 3ds and had to make it for the Switch?" Jason said taking another bite out of his slize. They were laughing and having the time of their life. Until the fateful moment where Jason stopped talking in the middle of his sentence only to fall from the bench. "Oh god! Michael what jutht happened?" Rich started freaking out but Michael kept his cool dragging his Boyfriends unconscious body back on the bench. "Jeremy? Jason? Hey wake up please..." The boy opened his eyes. "What happened? Oh hey Rich! And hello handsome guy!" Jeremy said voice cracking. "Jason is ok by the way. It just made sense to use this time to switch. The day's almost over so..." Michael kissed his cheek making Jeremy blush. "I still have his stuff on...I hope he's not mad..." Rich laughed. "I don't think it matters all that much..." They all laughed. Even Jason who was now standing in front of them. "Yeah...So do you think everyone got a good chance to meet him?" Jeremy asked curiously. " I think so. We'll Rich sure did!" "This was a very interesting day...But I'm so tired. Micah? Can I sleep over?" Jeremy said with puppy dog eyes. "Fine...It's Saturday so your dad should be ok with that." He tried sounding annoyed but couldn't stop laughing. "Hey Michael?" They were laying in Michaels bed snuggling. "Hmm?" Michael grunted sleepily. "Thank you for being here for me. Thank you for helping me and Jason. He also thanks you right now. He's still being a jerk though...Shipping us and stuff." Michael snorted at the last thing. "Of course Jer. I love you more than everything in this life! You're my favowite pewson after all!" "Yeah. I love you Micah." "Me too jer. Me too!"


End file.
